


A Fine Pair of Eyes

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito loosens up under the effects of an aphrodisiac, and he and Asami learn a little bit about themselves in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Pair of Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Boy characters courtesy of Shimizu Yuki. Title courtesy of Jane Austen, though she'd die if she read the fic. But being dead already I guess that's not a problem. ^^; Written for Asami's birthday August 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akihito felt the eyes on him as soon as he walked into the lobby of the infamous Shinjuku skyscraper. It made him stop dead in his tracks. He'd been prepared for some danger, but not this one. His head swiveled as people impatiently brushed past him, knocking him to the side. He barely noticed them, so intent was he on finding the owner of that gaze. His eyes swept around the multi-story room, pausing briefly at the guards checking invitations, lingering occasionally when he spotted a head of dark hair towering over the crowd.

His own hair was standing on end. He knew the danger was growing with every second, and something was telling him to flee, some primal part of him. But another was urging him to stay. It was primal too, and it was stronger.

He tried to slow his breathing, unsuccessfully. He felt alive, so very alive playing this game. Where was He? He kept scanning, not sure what he'd do when he finally saw Him, but knowing he had to find out which direction the attack would come from. But the room gradually cleared, leaving him standing alone in an empty lobby but for the guards. 

He stood there for a moment, puzzled, then disappointed. At himself, for letting paranoia creep into his work. And for other reasons, ones he wouldn't let himself admit. His heart slowed, his breathing eased. The strain on his pants lessened. Yet his hair still stood erect.

_Must be the air conditioning._

He resigned himself to a merely adventurous evening, presented his invitation, then strode off after the crowd, after his story, pretending he was relieved.

 

\--

 

Above, two men, one dark, one light, quietly finished their drinks, the one-way mirror having shown them all that went on below. A brief phone call for the lighter of the two broke the silence.

"I'll let you know," he said, and hung up.

He continued speaking. "He's beautiful, your young man, a fine pair of eyes, so alert and full of fire. You always did have good taste."

"He's mine. Don't even think of poaching. You wouldn't survive it."

"Ryuichi, please. Since when did I have to steal anything? They come to me."

"Then why did you arrange for him to receive an invitation? And me, for that matter?"

"Because I wanted to see you like this?"

A lighter flared, reflecting back against the glass of the window, its glow briefly revealing their faces. Different in coloring but so very alike in other ways.

"You've seen me like this before."

"I think not. This time you're quite as trapped as your lover, and I'm enjoying watching you thrash in the net. I've wanted to place you there myself on occasion."

"Have you? We're two of a kind. We wouldn't suit."

"Of course not. And as I said, my lovers come to me."

"And I don't pay for anyone."

The darker of the two men turned to leave. He opened the door to the hallway, allowing light to flood the room. 

It reflected off the silvery-brown hair of the other man, a flicker at the top of a tall, elegant candle as he turned his head to speak.

"I never said you'd have to pay."

Asami smirked. "Your lovers always pay, Kuniaki, one way or another." He stepped through the doorway.

"Wait."

He turned back, and caught a key card that was tossed at him. His eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Don't look like that. It's not what you think. What are old friends for, if not to remember your birthday? Pick up your present in about mmm, thirty minutes. Don’t wait too long though. He won't be happy in the state he's in."

Golden eyes flashed. "What have you done?"

The other man observed this with satisfaction. "I merely arranged to have someone offer him the pomegranate and he ate of it. He now resides in the underworld. It's up to you, Hades, to free him or join him there."

"If he's come to harm, that'll be your ticket to Hell."

"Is that an invitation?"

"It's a promise."

He waved off Asami. "Go enjoy your gift. You always did need to lighten up."

The door slammed behind him. He allowed a grin to surface. He never thought to see this day, but oh it was satisfying. The first time in all the years he'd seen that look in his friend's eyes. And he didn't feel so bad about his own fall, now that the mightiest had fallen.

 

\--

 

Akihito slowly awakened, his head throbbing, his stomach aching. He was lying somewhere soft. When he moved his hand, his fingertips ran over cool cotton sheets. A bed then. 

_A bed??_

He shot straight up into sitting position, his heart pounding from the effort. He knew it. That bastard was here. 

Wherever here was. An apartment? No, more like a hotel room. A really nice hotel room. Where was he?

He tried to remember what had happened. The party. There'd been a young guy who'd insisted upon him trying a drink, some chocolate liquor. Dammit. He'd heard rumors about this place and their chocolates. It must have been drugged. A setup. That had to be it. He'd felt ill soon after drinking it. He still felt feverish and jittery and incredibly thirsty. 

A sound came from the bathroom, running water. He froze for an instant, then sprang for the door only to fall on his face when caught from behind. 

_What the hell?_

He looked back, shocked to see a padded metal cuff on his ankle, with a chain leading back to the bedpost.

His heart was beating like a cornered rabbit's. It had to be Him. No one else would have the nerve.

The bathroom door open and he turned on all fours, crouching low as if to spring. The young man from earlier came out, carrying his shirt, wet, and a glass of water. Akihito realized that his upper body was bare. He hadn't noticed, he was so hot.

The man stopped, surprised. Akihito looked him over, trying to remember what he'd learned earlier. Medium height, nice suit, attractive. Red head, probably fake. And not a day over 20. The guy had _host_ written all over him.

The friendly smile on his face didn't fool Akihito for a minute.

"You're awake. I got it all out of the shirt. Sorry about that. I guess I used a little too much." He set the shirt aside and crouching, offered the water to Akihito. 

Akihito snatched the glass and drank it quickly, desperate to ease his thirst, not caring if anything else was in it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You look like a nice guy. Let me out of here. Please. How much is he paying you? I'll get money for you. Just let me call some friends."

"Hmm? No one is paying me. Relax. No one's going to hurt you. It's a surprise for your boyfriend's birthday. I just gave you something to make you easier to handle."

"An aphrodisiac? Gee, thanks. Wait a minute. To _surprise_ Asami? He doesn't know about this? Who are you anyway, and why do you have a death wish?"

The young man tilted his head, amused. "Full of questions huh? I guess I would be too. Let's see if I remember them all. An aphrodisiac? Hmm, figured that out on your own, did you? Two, yes, it's a surprise for him. So three, no, he doesn't know, or he didn't, but he probably does by now. Four, I'm someone whose boyfriend wanted to do this for yours. And five, I really don't have a death wish so maybe I need to leave."

"I don't want to be here either."

"Of course you do. You're just feeling the after effects of the drug I gave you. It can make you panic a bit. You'll start to enjoy yourself." 

The young man, stronger than he looked, helped Akihito to his feet and back to the bed.

"Just relax here and think of what's to come, and the panic will turn into desire. Believe me. I've done it lots of times."

"But..."

"Sshhh. Calm down. Think of what you like to do with him. He'll be here in no time and give you what you need." His cell phone rang. "And now I need to scram."

And he was gone, the door quietly clicking shut after him.

Akihito grasped the chain, trying to jerk it free, but it wouldn't come loose. _What I need? What I need is a key._

He flopped back onto the bed, his mind racing. Asami would be here in minutes. He had to get free, before he saw him like this. 

His hands stroked down his arms as he hugged his body. He wanted comfort, but the sensation was anything but soothing. His senses seemed to be magnified, and the more he thought about it, the worse it got. He curled onto his side, trying to concentrate on breathing, but all his thoughts were centered between his legs. The urge to act grew stronger. He couldn't take it any more. It was unbearable. He jerked the zipper down on his pants, then plunged his hand inside.

He groaned as he pulled his cock free. It was hot and slick with sweat and precum, and swollen with need. It only took a few strokes to take him over the edge. But the hunger was only appeased for a few seconds. He was hard again. His whimpering filled the room. How long would the drug last? This wasn't good.

He knew what he needed. Who he needed. Asami. From the minute he'd stepped into the place he couldn't stop thinking about him. Asami would take care of this. He was a bastard, but Asami could always satisfy him.

"Asami."

He rolled onto his stomach, imagining the man kneeling behind him. Pretending the hand around his cock was a larger, stronger one. He thrust his hips forward, biting his lip against at the pleasure he got from calling the name. But he couldn't stop himself.

"Asami..."

"Akihito. That looks inviting."

He spun, his pants twisting on his legs, leaving him sprawled across the bed on his back, legs askew, his hand still on his cock. He tried to raise himself up on an elbow but the effort was too much.

He spit out his words. "Bastard. This is your fault. Get this chain off me."

Asami's eyes ran down his leg to the chain at his ankle. He reached down and turned the cuff a little, looking at the lock. "I don't think I will." He cut off Akihito's protests. "I don't have a key for this. Though even if I did, I doubt I'd let you go. This wasn’t my idea, but I'm good at taking advantage of a situation. It's one of my favorite things about me."

"What, then this really wasn’t your idea? And you actually have a friend?"

"You're so amusing, Akihito. More so when your mouth is shut." His eyes turned hungry. "Or filled. But yes, if you could call anyone a friend of mine, I suppose you could call him one. Though he'll regret tonight's actions."

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted? You've got me chained up and excited against my will. Seems the same as usual to me."

Asami leaned forward, his fingers trailing lightly up Akihito's bare thigh to rest on the hand still covering Akihito's erection. He pushed it aside. "Because getting you that way is my right. And only mine. No one else may take liberties with you."

He ran his finger down Akihito's cock. "Excited against your will. There's an interesting concept. Came up with that one all by yourself, lying here, cumming on the sheets?"

He reached to the right and dragged a finger through the semen. "Still warm." He licked his finger clean, watching Akihito.

Akihito almost came again, watching him. He wanted that tongue on him, in him, and for once he had an excuse for the way he was feeling. There was no shame in his need because it was beyond his control. "You can't leave me like this. If you're the only one allowed to touch me, then touch me. I can't stand this any more."

He kicked his pants the rest the way off, so they hung from the chain like a black flag. His legs spread invitingly apart. He slid his fingers down his chest, watching Asami's eyes follow as they played around his hardened nipples, then dipped lower, tracing the lines of his abs, then lower still, teasing the light hair between his legs, pausing to tug at his balls, then slipping ever further down, opening himself to that gaze.

Asami sat down on at the edge of the bed, still in his suit, and leaned back against the bedpost. He crossed his legs and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. His lips pulled one from the container. He retrieved his lighter, lit up, and inhaled deeply, then stuck the pack and lighter back into his suit coat as smoke flowed from his nostrils. The whole time, his eyes didn't leave Akihito's hands.

He stared at them, as Akihito stroked and teased himself to the edge of orgasm. Every so often, he'd turn his head slightly to where his cigarette hung from his fingers, and pull the tip into his mouth and suck. Watching, the whole time. Never looking away.

Akihito had thought he was hot before. It wasn't close to what he felt now with those eyes on him. He wet his fingers and pushed them into himself, knowing every movement was observed. It was embarrassing. It was exciting. It was a dark fantasy of his. He'd done this before, in the privacy of his apartment, with the door locked and the shades drawn and the lights off, imagining something just like this, being made to toy with himself for Asami's pleasure. 

And now here he was, under the lights, under those eyes. No fantasy compared to the reality. He felt the gaze like it was a paintbrush on his skin, and again he couldn't contain himself. His body jerked and his back arched and he came across the sheets a second time. 

He lay there trembling. But he wasn't done. His cock was still hard. And he wanted Asami.

He rose to his knees and leaned forward, reaching for Asami's hand. He gently lifted the cigarette from his fingers and stubbed it out, sizzling, in a pool of his cum. He tossed it aside, then picked up the hand, lifting it to his lips as if in obeisance, licking the long fingers, pretending they were Asami's cock, running the tip of his tongue along and around them. He drew two of them into his mouth and sucked, and felt them flex against his tongue. He moaned as they stroked the inside of his mouth. He pushed forward against the hand, taking them deep inside.

He heard Asami swear softly, then the fingers were jerked away and replaced with Asami's tongue, hot and wet and agile. Asami's hand moved to grasp his jaw, tilting his head up for better access as he pushed deep into Akihito's mouth. 

Akihito gave himself over to the kiss completely. He leaned forward, opening his mouth wide, inviting Asami in, urging him closer. Asami groaned and pulled him hard against his chest, his grip bruising, his mouth stealing Akihito's breath as he sucked his tongue into a mouth that tasted of bourbon and cigarettes. 

Akihito groaned. This was what he'd wanted. His fingers threaded through Asami's thick hair, not trying to control, just trying to get as close as possible. Asami's lips moved to a spot under his chin, over the carotid, where he began licking and sucking at the skin hungrily as the artery frantically beat against it. 

_I must be going insane. I can't possibly want him to bite._ But he wanted his heated blood to flow in Asami's veins as well. Words spilled from him as Asami tried to devour him. "Asami. Tell me you want me. I want you so bad. Tell me you to want me this way too."

He saw his answer in Asami's eyes, right before he was pushed down. They were stripped of the control that had always been in them. There was nothing left but fire. Asami's lips were on his all the way down as he began ripping his suit off and throwing it aside. 

Akihito didn't wait for an invitation and jerked Asami's belt and zipper open. Asami's wool pants were rasping against the inside of his thighs. He rubbed his legs along Asami's, wanting more. He slid his hand inside the pants, shoving the constricting black underwear out of the way, sighing when the blood-heavy cock fell into his hand. It twitched against his palm and seemed to grow even larger as he squeezed and tugged it's hard length. Asami's tongue moved more urgently in his mouth.

He twisted his head, trying to get out from under Asami's lips, needing to speak, but it was futile. This time Asami grabbed his hair and wouldn't let him move. It only made him more frenzied, being held still like that, while Asami fucked him with his tongue. He began rubbing himself against Asami in time to it, using his cock to get his message across. It must have worked, because Asami lifted one of his legs and spread him open, forcefully pushing closer, lower, approaching the place he wanted filled. 

Asami ripped his mouth away from Akihito's and licked the palm of his hand, then slid it between them to coat his cock. He guided it to the small puckered opening. His eyes were wild. Even if he wanted to speak, Akihito didn't think he could.

Akihito knew this might be rough, but he didn't care. He spread his legs further. Feeling the pressure below and craving what was to come, he relaxed, trying to draw it in. It wasn't fast enough. _Why is he taking so much time? Doesn't he want this as bad as I do?_ "Hurry, Asami. I need you in me. Please." He pushed upward with his hips.

Asami's eyes snapped to Akihito's face at the sound of his voice. He paused for just a second, then brushed the back of his fingers gently against Akihito's flushed cheek. To Akihito it seemed a moment out of time, disconnected from reality, with Asami staring into his eyes forever.

Then Akihito felt himself forced open and invaded by a hot thickness, all his nerves afire as Asami pushed into him, steadily, deeply. This was surrender, no doubt about it, and for once he did it gladly, closing his eyes in relief. He began whimpering as he felt the invading length widen toward its base, and sighed at the completion when Asami's hips finally touched his. He opened his eyes and saw Asami, eyes now closed, breathing heavily, leaning over him.

Asami began to move in long strokes, no games for once, quickly picking up speed, slamming into his hips even as he slammed upward, needing every sensation. Pain, pleasure, it was all the same to Akihito. His body was on fire, every new thrust sending him closer, to what he didn't know, he just knew he needed to be there. He wrapped his legs around Asami's hips, urging him on, feeling those powerful muscles contract between his thighs as Asami drove even further into him. 

Sweat was dripping from Asami's hair onto his body. He swore he felt steam between them from where it hit. Asami's muscles were glistening wet with it, slick under his hands, impossible to grasp, impossible to control, but always where he needed to be anyway. Akihito couldn't take his eyes off him. He was perfect. The perfect lover.

The pressure inside him couldn't stay contained. All the needs and desires that had built up in him sudden raced through his body and spilled in waves across their chests, making him shudder helplessly for minutes. He was vaguely aware of Asami convulsing, a soft groan spilling from his lips, and a flood of warmth inside. 

He felt so good. He finally felt satisfied. Yet all he could think about was that touch on his cheek. And he didn't want to think about what that meant. A tenuous chance at what? Honest emotion? Things like that were so ephemeral with them it was the same as if they didn't exist. The pain was less when he understood that.

As his body relaxed, his awareness of surroundings came back. He opened his eyes.

Asami leaned over him on his elbows, eyes closed, still inside him, breathing heavily, sweat still running down his body.

He reached a hand up to brush some of the sweat away, but pulled it back before he could connect. Better not to. It would just hurt when Asami opened his eyes and they were cold again.

At least the drug had run its course. There was no more violent need within him, no aching want. At least not that kind of want. Tears started to fill his eyes, partly in relief, partly in anger at what had been done to him, but partly because it was over with.

Asami's eyes open. He stared down for a second, then pulled from Akihito's body and lay next to him on his side, head propped on one hand. The fingers of his other hand played lazily in the cum on Akihito's stomach, as if the only comfort he could offer had to be tied to sex. "What did they do to you Akihito? Tell me what happened. I'll make them pay."

Akihito supposed that for Asami, that was almost an admission of caring. It was about what he'd come to expect. He wiped his eyes and repeated the story about the boy and the chocolate liquor. "And then I woke up, and the guy was cleaning my clothes because I hurled all over him, but by then it was too late. I was already starting to feel the effect."

"Chocolate liquor." Asami stared at him again, then got up and walked across the room to the phone. He spoke quietly into it for a little while, then hung it up. When he turned around he looked slightly amused.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Am I laughing? I doubt it. This is serious business. We need to get this out of your system. We have to fuck at least four or five more times tonight."

Akihito was alarmed. "What is it? Did you find out what they gave me?"

"Yes. An emetic. A terrible thing for them to do."

"An emetic? What the hell is that?"

"It's a drug that makes you vomit."

"Well I know it does that. Look at my shirt. I mean, what else does it do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Don't give me that. If it does nothing then why was I like that?"

"Why indeed, Akihito?" Asami crawled back onto the bed, and lowered his head, licking at Akihito's stomach. His cock began to stir again, hardening quickly. "Why are you like this?"

Akihito pushed himself up on his elbows. "What are you saying? They didn't give me any drugs to do this? That kid said I was feeling the effects."

"He was leading you on. They made you sick to get you into the room. He simply let you use your imagination for the rest of it, to free yourself from those stupid inhibitions you usually feel so you could enjoy yourself for once."

Akihito didn't believe him for a minute. Because that meant this was real to him. And he knew it wasn't for Asami. "You're lying! This is just another one of your games."

Asami sighed and sat up. "One of us is lying, but it isn't me. You had to have been lying to yourself all along, or that trick never would have worked."

Akihito knew that. He knew it but he had to get out of there before his chest felt any more empty. He scrambled off the bed and rattled his chain. "Unlock this thing. You probably really have the key for it too, don't you?"

Asami's mouth curled up in a slight sneer. "No, I told you I don't have the key. There is no key. There's just a little lever you press and you're free. Didn’t try very hard to get away, did you?"

Akihito's face was completely flushed as he found the lever and jerked the cuff off, throwing it at Asami.

Asami stared pointedly at Akihito's crotch. "Are you intending to leave like that? That erection is sure to draw plenty of attention around here. Wouldn't you like me to take care of it for you again?"

"Go to hell! You and your bastard friend can go fuck each other." He hurriedly dressed, snatching his wet shirt up and his pants from the chain on the bed. He wouldn't think about it. This wasn't happening. He'd leave and it never would have occurred.

He edged around the bed where that son of a bitch still lay, naked, not bothering to cover up all that...

Gah. He had to get out.

"You can only run from the truth for so long Akihito. Haven't you learned anything tonight?"

That made Akihito stop dead as he reached the door. "What do you want to hear? That the sex was great? Fine. It was. And I don't have to tell you that either, do I? I wasn't the only one out of control in that bed tonight and you know it. I may not like what that's telling _me_ , but what did _you_ learn, Asami? That maybe you're not so cool and unaffected as you thought?"

He felt a spear of pleasure at the silence behind him.

"And maybe it's not running from the truth, did you ever think of that? Maybe it's running from the pain when you realize the truth doesn't matter. Maybe I can't afford to be hurt this way when you touch me for a minute and then brush me aside. What was that touch, Asami? Why the hell did you have to do that? It was OK as long as we kept it sex. Why did you have to touch me?"

He could feel Asami's eyes on his back, but he couldn't turn around. He tried to blink the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath. 

"No snappy comeback for once? You can only run from the truth for so long, Asami."

The voice that responded was no longer mocking. "Then let's both stop running. Come back here, and let's see what this is between us."

Akihito couldn't move, couldn't believe what he'd heard. How could he believe it? Did he even want to? Wouldn't it just cause more pain in the long run? Wouldn’t Asami just leave in the end as usual, no ties in place, with him feeling empty and used? 

But was that really what he was feeling now? Wasn't he the one leaving, because he was scared of facing the future? Scared of taking a risk? He froze there, hand on the door knob, questions whirling through his mind, wanting but not, so tempted but so very afraid.

"Akihito. When I chased you to the roof of Sion that first time, did you let fear stop you from taking that leap?"

He smiled a little, thinking of his younger self, so foolish and brave and taking joy in being both. It felt like so long ago. But maybe it didn't have to be.

Akihito's hand loosened and fell from the doorknob. 

Asami's golden eyes watched guardedly as Akihito walked back toward the bed.

He paused at the foot of the bed and looked down, their positions from earlier reversed.

Then he picked up the cuff, leaned forward, and snapped it shut around Asami's wrist.

Asami looked at it, then jerked Akihito off his feet and onto the bed. He rolled over, trapping Akihito underneath. "It seems that we're both caught now."

Akihito was uneasy about this. "It doesn't bother you?"

"It bothers me. But it bothers me more not to be, where you are concerned."

Akihito squirmed a little at that. Then squirmed a little more. "I don't think that aphrodisiac has worn off yet."

The eyes watching him blinked. "There wasn't one."

Akihito blushed. "But there was." As he bravely and foolishly looked up at it.

"Ah. Well I intend to make sure that that particular aphrodisiac doesn't wear off for a long, long time."

"Asami..."

"Hmm?"

"Touch me."

Asami looked at Akihito for a minute, then lowered his head to softly kiss him, a kiss so tender that tears spilled from the brown eyes.

"Like that?"

"Ah. Just like that."

Akihito raised his hand to Asami's face, this time willing to take the risk, and brushed the long hair out of his eyes.

"You know, your eyes are really pretty."

"So are yours. A fine pair of eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just something an old friend was trying to tell me."

"Hmm. Well, sometimes they know you better than you know yourself."

"Sometimes you surprise me."

"Hey Asami..."

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Yes, I think maybe it is."

 

 

~end~


End file.
